1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for testing a patient's body for sensitivity and pain. More specifically it relates to a pinwheel type device used for this purpose. Still more specifically it relates to the rolling of such a device having a rotatable pinwheel on an area of a patient's body to test it for pain and sensitivity.
2. Background of the Invention
It is routine within chiropractice to test patients with neuromusculosketal disorders to use a pinwheel apparatus to determine the patient's sensitiveness to pain and touch by running a pinwheel apparatus down the patient's arms and legs or other areas of the body. The points on the rotating pinwheel offer the risk of puncturing the skin and drawing blood. Therefore a risk factor is involved, not only to the patient but also to the examiner for the transference of any blood borne disease by this mechanism.
Up to the present time the pinwheel device available has been made of stainless steel. This device is generally used on a daily basis but it should require sterilization after each use to completely remove the possibility of transmitting a blood borne disease. The frequency of use and the problems of sterilization have discouraged the use of this instrument in favor of safety pins and toothpicks. These items are inappropriate substitutes, since they are largely inaccurate and time consuming.
The standard pinwheel apparatus consists of a stainless steel pinwheel rotatably attached by means of a screw to a stainless steel handle. This device has been used routinely by medical physicians, chiropractic physicians, osteopathic physicians, physicians' aides, nurse/practitioners, etc.